


Surprises

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Criminal Minds, Warehouse 13
Genre: Aliases, Chatting & Messaging, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Online Relationship, Out of Character, Photographs, Secret Identity, Skype, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26





	Surprises

Claudia grinned as she typed off a message.

_7/12/2012 5:45 PM Techgirl46:_

_So, what're you wearing?_

A moment later her answer came in.

_7/12/2012 5:47 PM Babygirl27:_

_That's a matter up for debate. I haven't gotten dressed yet. What do you like?_

Claudia shook her head.

_7/12/2012 5:49 PM Techgirl46:_

_I think I'd like to see you wearing nothing._

Claudia wondered if her online lover was going to send something.

_7/12/2012 5:51 PM Babygirl27:_

_How about a photo of me getting fucked? That do for you?_

_7/12/2012 5:52 PM Techgirl46:_

_Yep!_

_7/12/2012 5:54 PM Babygirl27:_

_Here ya go_

Claudia licked her lips at the picture. Babygirl27 was lying on her side, a man's cock buried in her. Claudia couldn't see the man's face, but her online lover's head was turned towards her.

_7/12/2012 5:58 PM Babygirl27:_

_You like?_

_7/12/2012 6:00 PM Techgirl46:_

_Damn straight I like. Hot as fuck. You wanna do a video chat now?_

_7/12/2012 6:00 PM Babygirl27:_

_Sure! What's your Skype name?_

_7/12/2012 6:01 PM Techgirl46:_

_Same as here. Techgirl46._

A moment later her Skype call came in.

"Hi," Claudia said, "you're really beautiful, you know that?"

 Babygirl27 blushed.

"Thank you," she said, "so are you. I'm feeling horny. You?"

"Yeah."

"Can I watch you...you know?"

Claudia nodded, and took her shirt off, her small breasts falling free.

"Nice breasts," Babygirl27 said kindly.

Claudia blushed as she stripped the rest of the way. Claudia pressed two fingers into her own pink pussy, moaning as she began to rub herself. She opened her eyes and watched Babygirl27, who was fingering herself as well. Soon Claudia reached her orgasm, arching her back and crying out with pleasure.


End file.
